Blinky
"A little noozle is all it takes, Sandy!" -Blinky Blinky is an extradimensional koala, from KoalaWalla Land, and one of the main protaganists of the show. 'sandy blinky and pinky in'38 years in the past Benjamin Brown had intended to send Blinky to Grandma Brown, while he was working in Australia as a scientist, but the packing crate he was sent away in was placed on a ship that sank to the bottom of the harbor just outside of town. In the present day, shortly after the ship was raised from it's former resting place, that crate was finally delivered. When it was opened everybody thought Blinky was just an ordinary stuffed animal. Sandy, at first, was the only one who knew that he wakes up and becomes a "real-live" koala when she gives him a noozle. After her grandmother discovered the truth about Blinky, and his sister Pinky, Sandy asked him if she should tell her mom about them. He told her that it's not a good idea to tell anybody and it would probably just upset her mother. After Sandy told Olivia, Mark and Emily that she was going to get on TV, in only a few weeks, she tried to convince Blinky to appear on television so that they could be famous TV stars together. He argued against it with Sandy; saying that he didn't want the world to see him on television because Sandy was the only one that cared about him and his sister. Later that night he was stolen from Sandy's bedroom window by Frankie and Spike. They didn't know that he looks like a regular stuffed animal when he's sleeping, so when they got back to their hideout, and saw that he didn't move or speak, Spike tossed him out a window. Below the window was a small stream where Blinky floated away before eventually being pulled out of the water by a dog who took Blinky back to his home. The dogs owner thought he picked it up from the city dump and demanded that he get it out of her sight, so he decides to bury Blinky. Fortunately a mole found him and accidently bumped into his nose, waking him up. As soon as he awakens Pinky appears nearby, however she can't see him underground and kept on looking for him elsewhere. He managed to dig himself out of the dirt just in time to scare the dog's owner and decided to find his way home in disguise, since he can't teleport home using his magic watch. As he tried to find a way home he began to get hungry and stopped at a produce stand to buy some eucalyptus leaves. As he is standing there the dog who rescued him from the stream found him and managed to scare him out of his disguise and chase him down a crowded street in broad daylight. In all the fuss Frankie spots him. Spike and Frankie get there hands on him, but his adventure had caused such a stir that the police a news crew spotted them and Sandy got credit for apprehending the two criminals. Blinky was brought back home with Sandy. He cares about Sandy a great deal and when he heard that Mr. Malisse had rejected Sandy's drawing, for cheating, for her school's art contest, he risked being found out to prove to him that Sandy didn't cheat. Blinky showed himself to Mr. Malisse, without any disguise, and uses his watch to transport the teacher to Africa. His plan seems to go okay until the two fo them encounter a lion. Blinky has a very laid-back view on life. This character is an anthropomorphic koala. His fur is grey in color and he is usually seen wearing a white shirt, which depicts a single music note on it, and a pair of blue overalls that have only a single strap going over his right shoulder. He has a younger sister named Pinky and his best friend is a human named Sandy Brown. Blinky loves to eat eucalyptus leaves. Category:Characters